


The spark inside you

by tothetrashwhereibelong (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Fluff, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tothetrashwhereibelong
Summary: Magic or no magic, Magnus lights up everything around him





	The spark inside you

**Author's Note:**

> Alec ghostwrote this poem. Like I literally was sitting here minding my own business and then suddenly i was hit with Inspiration and this came out? And it's obviously about Magnus and from his POV so. Yeah Alec ghostwrote this

**The world is your oyster**

you made all the beauty in the world from scratch

funny how such a wild thing  
so big and uncontainable and colorful and explosive  
seems to find comfort and home in your eyes

there, it becomes a quiet, constant thing  
breath-inducing rather than breathtaking   
seeping through me and bringing me warmth   
bleeding love and wonder into the whole wide world

it's the dark, smooth skin of your hands that makes the flowers it reaches for so colorful and bright  
it's the curve of your smile that inspires the mountains to grow  
and the sea behind them to glow beneath the sunlight  
was there a sea before you walked in?  
was there a mountain? were there flowers?

you once told me magic was a part of you  
i didn't understand it  
but i knew then exactly what i know now;  
that you are the magic  
that sparks the world alive


End file.
